


mama said (there’ll be days like this)

by ornategrip



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-14
Updated: 2012-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:57:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ornategrip/pseuds/ornategrip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The sheer insanity of someone standing ground before a charging Blutbad confused the wolf, made it skid its feet and Monroe stopped mere inches before Nick, towering over the other man. Nick met his gaze head on, not an ounce of fear on his face.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mama said (there’ll be days like this)

Most days were good. Not easy, not really, but good. The wolf nice and caged and quiet, not happy with being behind bars but willing at least to be calm about it. And Monroe would do his pilates, work on his clocks, keep to his regimen.

Some days though, some days Monroe woke with his teeth on edge, spilled his first cup of coffee down his shirt and demolished three clocks in as many hours. The wolf was snapping at its cage, testing his control in fits and bursts that were worse than an all-out assault.

By mid-afternoon he was pacing his living room, his home that usually felt like a sanctuary feeling more like a prison. With one aborted snarl, he snatched up his jacket and was out the door, vague thoughts of a drive to clear his head.

And it might’ve worked too, except this was a shit day so of course as soon as he hit downtown, bumbling through traffic that seemed to get exponentially worse by the second and managing to find a parking spot, he belatedly stopped to wonder why it was so busy.

Because it was fucking BBQ-Fest (Put Your Taste Buds to the Test! the red banner proclaimed cheerfully).

The scent of cooking meat hit him like a freight train, actually making him stumble back into his car door. Pork, beef, chicken on the grill, raw meat not yet cooked. People swirled about him, stinking of sweat and smoke and the tang of blood underneath the surface. He felt his fangs lengthen, cutting into his lip, the pain feeling so fucking good that for a moment he almost let go.

And then he spun around, scrabbling frantically at his car door handle until he managed to wrench it open. He flung himself inside his car, starting it up and careening into traffic with no care for the honks and shouts he left in his wake.

He had to get out of there.

The wolf was flinging itself at its cage now, the brief crack in Monroe’s facade more than enough encouragement it needed. The entire drive he could feel his face lengthening, damn fangs refusing to go back in, eyes shifting colors back and forth.

The home he fled so eagerly not more than an hour ago was now the refuge he was desperate to get back to and he drove above the speed limit, took corners dangerously fast. He needed to get out of the public eye, needed to hide away until his control was back. He made it home in record time, leaping out of his car before it barely came to a complete stop, racing up his steps to his door. He only stopped there because he had to, cursing angrily under his breath as he fumbled with the keys.

Finally, finally, he got the door opened and he went inside, a wounded animal seeking its den. Now, he was back to pacing violently, desperately fighting the urge to tear his home apart, to destroy the trappings of civilization he had so carefully surrounded himself with.

He upended a side table, lamp and coasters flying to the ground with a satisfying crash. He was just about to kick the lamp across the floor when a sound made him spin around, fangs bared and claws out.

Nick was standing in the open doorway, keys dangling from his hands, a wary look on his face. When Monroe snarled at him, he simply arched an eyebrow and stepped inside, calmly shutting the front door.

“So…” he said slowly, “I’m guessing you’ve had a bad day?”

He charged at Nick without thinking and if Nick had bolted, that would have been it, game over but no. Of course not. This was Nick they were talking about, experienced cop, newly-minted Grimm and Monroe’s lover.

The sheer insanity of someone standing ground before a charging Blutbad confused the wolf, made it skid its feet and Monroe stopped mere inches before Nick, towering over the other man. Nick met his gaze head on, not an ounce of fear on his face.

“No.” He said calmly, placing his palm against Monroe’s chest, right over his frantically beating heart. Monroe growled and bared his fangs, prompting Nick to drag his hand up to cup his jaw, fingers grazing lightly over teeth sharp enough to tear flesh from bones. It made Monroe suck in a breath, made him breathe Nick in, the scent as familiar as his own.

The wolf thrashed uneasily, unsure of this new development. Violence was still thrumming in its blood, but Nick’s scent was tied to so much that wasn’t violence. Nick was tied up in protection, pleasure, warmth, so many things Monroe didn’t like to classify because if he did, it might scare him a little, just how much Nick meant to him.

Nick gave him a final caress, fingers curled into his fur before moving his hand down again. He unbuttoned Monroe’s shirt with practiced hands, sliding it off his shoulders to puddle on the ground. His henley followed, pulled over his head, raking up his already puffed up fur, stroking over his upturned ears. He watched, breathing heavy and harsh, as Nick undid his belt and fly, easing his jeans and underwear over his erection with careful attention.

There was a little trouble with his boots, tangled with his pants but Nick dropped gracefully down to remove them. Monroe’s heart, which had began to slow from its wild pulsing beat, sped up again at the sight of that dark head knelt so low but as soon as his shoes and clothes were off, Nick climbed back to his feet.

His inner wolf was spinning around, fight or fuck at war and even then, the wolf wanted a violent mating, wanted bites and claw marks and a fight for dominance. Not this slow, quiet dance where Nick seemed to be calling all the shots.

“Turn around.”

It was gently said but it was an order, plain and simple and the wolf came snapping back up, spoiling for a fight. Nick ended that argument before it could really start by simply reaching down and stroking Monroe from root to tip. It was enough to make Monroe’s legs buckle and Nick’s other hand caught him by the upper arm, using his momentum to swing Monroe around to face the couch.

Before Monroe could react, a hand was pressing firmly on the vulnerable small on his back, triggering an instinctive response that had Monroe dropping to his knees. Nick followed him, hand never leaving his skin, instead dragging up his back to curl around his neck. Nick’s other hand shifted to his hip and he urged Monroe into position, on his knees, arms up on the seat of the couch. Monroe couldn’t see a damn thing like this, could only smell Nick and hear his clothes rustle as he moved so he jumped a little when Nick’s hands cupped his ass.

He had only the briefest warnings of warm breath against his skin before Nick’s mouth was on him, kissing deep and lewd, tongue flicking against his hole. He howled out his pleasure, claws ripping the fabric of the couch as he clung to it shaking.

The wolf rolled over and showed its belly.

Nick worked at him for what felt like hours, tonguing him until he was dripping and loose and so close to coming that he felt like he was going to die. Just when he was just about reduced to begging, Nick shifted, moved up and the blunt head of his cock pressed against Monroe’s aching hole.

“Ready?” Nick whispered, one hand stroking up his flank and if Monroe could’ve managed words he would have screamed ‘YES’. As it was, he could only nod frantically, eyes rolling back in his head as Nick finally breached him.

Despite the prep, Monroe groaned, welcoming the burn of Nick’s cock stretching him, the pain just this side of pleasure.

“More.” he rasped and Nick laughed, low and throaty. That laugh, it did things to Monroe, made him whine and duck his head lower.

“You don’t get to decide.” Nick told him, hands tightening on his hips even as he kept the slow press of his cock steady, ignoring Monroe’s attempts to urge him faster. When his hips were finally flush against Monroe’s ass, they both let out a breath. Nick draped himself over Monroe’s back, so much skin touching, warm and slick, cock heavy within him. He pressed kisses to Monroe’s shoulder, murmuring things indecipherable to even Monroe’s ears but fond sounding all the same.

He stayed like that until Monroe calmed and loosened around him and then he sat back up, pulling out half way before pushing back in. He was slow and methodical, building the tempo so deliberately that it almost took Monroe by surprise at how quickly it amped up again, orgasm almost within reach.

Monroe was rocking back to meet his thrusts and Nick was grunting every time he slammed into him, hands gripping his hips hard enough to leave bruises. Both Monroe and the wolf liked that idea, Nick leaving marks and staking a claim and Monroe shook with the pleasure.

Nick came first, shouting something wordless, hips grinding into Monroe even as he flooded him with seed before slumping weakly along Monroe’s back. Monroe was two seconds from howling his frustration, the wolf all too eager to join him when Nick stirred. Still gasping from his orgasm, Nick fumbled one hand down to Monroe’s aching cock, stroking it once, twice before Monroe finally came, shooting all over his floor and his couch.

It seemed to last forever, Nick’s hand wringing out every last ounce of pleasure from his body before it finally stopped, leaving him shaking and weak in the aftermath, wolf absolutely silent within him. Somehow Nick managed to drag them up onto the sofa, cuddling Monroe close, one hand carding through his hair. It was a long time before either of them spoke.

“Dude,” he muttered, absolutely not nuzzling Nick, “You didn’t even take your jacket off.”

Nick just laughed, forcing Monroe to kiss him just to shut him up.


End file.
